


The Birthday Thing

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little slice of life, A-Team style :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Thing

"Shhh," Murdock hissed as he tiptoed his way down the landing. He was alone, but the darned carpet was still making far too much noise. He stopped and sighed, looking down. "Shhhhh!"

BA's door opened then, the big guy alternately yawning and scrubbing one hand over his chin, scrunching up one eye when he felt the stubble between his neatly sculptured beard. He looked up to see Murdock staring hard at him, one finger firmly over his lips.

"Wha-"

"Shhhh!"

Blinking, BA scowled and narrowed his eyes at his crazy fool lover. A small smirk appeared on his face when he saw Murdock's attire... one red and blue striped sock half off one foot, and his cap backwards on his head. And nothing else.

Murdock frowned under the sudden scrutiny and shushed BA again. The big guy shrugged.

"You're staring too loud!" the pilot whispered, "An' you're standing there too loud, BA!!"

Shaking his head, BA just rolled his eyes. "Jus' you come back t'bed, fool," he suggested, or maybe growled. Murdock frantically shushed him again, eyes quickly darting towards Hannibal's room.

"I can't!! I gotta do the ...thing!" he flapped one handed, a covered tray balancing in the other.

Thing? BA cocked his head in puzzlement.

"Aw, c'mon, Bosco, y'know... the birthday thing," Murdock explained under his breath. BA rubbed a knuckle into his eye.

"It ain't no one's birthday, crazy! Get yer ass back in bed, 'fore ya freeze," he sighed, adding, "An' whatcha got there?"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Oh, fer..." BA grumped but he shut up, a murderous scowl in his eyes, which Murdock annoyingly didn't notice.

The pilot carefully crept to Hannibal's door and turned the knob, wincing at the small click as the door opened. He jumped when BA's warm bulk pressed against his back, but smiled anyway.

Hannibal and Face were still asleep, the colonel wrapped possessively around the younger man. Until a creaky floorboard stubbornly squeaked and in two seconds flat, Hannibal flew up, had his gun cocked and pointed right at the intruders, and Face was on the floor in an ungainly heap.

"Don' shoot, coppa!" BA shouted, hands high in the air. Hannibal blinked and flicked the safety back on his weapon and lowered it just as fast.

"For fucks sake!" he grunted and sat back down. "What the-"

"...Fuck?" Face finished for him from somewhere in the vicinity of the floor. 

Murdock, smiling widely, and oblivious to the fact that he'd just nearly had his head blown off, whipped the towel off the tray in his hand and held it out. "Happy birthday!"

Face, still trying to disentangle himself from the sheets on the floor, blinked and peered over the edge of the bed, squinting up at the bowl of... whatever the hell it was, with a large candle stuck in the middle. The fact that Murdock was naked, except for one sock, came as no surprise.

"Ooops, hang on," Murdock grinned, reached down into his sock and pulled out a lighter. BA chuckled. 

"What?" the pilot asked. "I had to put the lighter somewhere!" 

He lit the candle, the single flame dancing lightly on the wick, and smiled again. "Happy biiiirthday!"

"Son, it isn't anyone's birthday," Hannibal groaned as the numbers on the digital clock flicked to 0548. He rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head.

Murdock stepped forward, his naked form scant inches away from Hannibal's gaze. The colonel smirked fondly and glanced up at BA to see the big guy smiling from the doorway. Despite his gruffness and tough guy appearance, BA was really a huge, huggable teddy bear sometimes.

"Oh, I know it ain't no _one's_ birthday, bossman," Murdock rolled his eyes, continuing in a British accent, "It is the anniversary of the culmination of the love bound between two beautiful souls..."

Face grinned and bounced up on the bed, settling next to his lover.

The candle flickered, spilling wax into the mixture of berries and chocolate pudding in the bowl, and Hannibal leaned forward and blew it out. He smiled up at Murdock, touched that the pilot remembered the date. 

"Happy birthday, boss," Face murmured softly, his eyes shining bright in the dull morning light. 

Hannibal turned towards his lover, pulling in a quiet gasp when he saw the intense love staring back at him.

BA grinned and slipped his muscled arms around Murdock's slim waist, whispering, "C'mon, baby, y'did good..."

Murdock twisted around in the huge frame, winking at his lover, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Walking Murdock backwards out of the room, BA closed the door to the two lovers staring at each other on the bed, and pulled his own back into his room. "You crazy, fool," he murmured before kissing Murdock full on the mouth, smiling fondly.

"Yeah, but, I'm your crazy fool, right, Bosco?"

~

"It's been a year already?" Face mused, stroking his palm along Hannibal's thigh.

"Seems longer," Hannibal nodded, closing his eyes when Face's fingers inched closer towards his groin.

"Did you realise?"

"R...realise what?" God, those fingers were distracting.

"What the date was, boss," Face grinned, leaning closer, his warm moist breath ghosting over Hannibal's lips. His hand reached its goal and he wrapped it around the hard, throbbing flesh between his lover's legs.

"Ahhh... ah..."

"Because you know he has it wrong, dontcha?" Face asked, lips and tongue now teasing just a little.

"He... he d-does?" What? Who? H...hand... mmmm

"Yeah, it's our anniversary next week, baby," Face winked just as he slipped his tongue into Hannibal's mouth and kissed him.

But Hannibal wasn't listening. This week, next week... everyday was an anniversary as long as he had his beautiful boy with him... and that hand carried on doing _that_!

Maybe Murdock would wake them up with chocolate pudding again next week. Hannibal could only hope. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wave_of_Sorrow at Ateam_prompts.


End file.
